Au nom de Batman, de moi et des esprits fous
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Quand Batman m'obsédait, j'avais décidé de me battre à ses côtés. Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'allais créer un personnage dangereux, qui allait mettre en péril ma vie et celle du Chevalier Noir. Ou plus précisément, c'était ce que les sains d'esprit appellent "folie" qui allait me détruire.
1. Chapter 1

Connais-tu Batman ?

Évidemment que je le connais. Je peux te citer tous ses alliés, noms, prénoms et aventures. Je peux citer tous ses ennemis, noms, surnoms et méfaits. Je peux te dire des noms d'auteurs; les meilleurs, je ne te les dirais pas.

Années 80-90, les meilleures.

C'est ton opinion ? Ou tu sais que c'est mes préférées ?

Batman t'obsède.

Oui. Et alors ?

N'as-tu jamais rêvé de le voir en chair et en os ? Tout le monde a un héros, et rêve de le voir dans la réalité. Certains se laissent même envahir dans leur esprit et leur vie quotidienne, une véritable obsession. Et pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas faire l'inverse ? S'infiltrer dans la vie de nos héros, faire des aventures avec eux, peut-être même avoir une relation ?

Là, je t'arrête. Pas question de tomber amoureuse de Batman. Je préfère observer sa relation quelque peu ambiguë avec Catwoman.

D'accord, d'accord, pas d'amour. Mais n'as-tu pas envie de parcourir les rues de Gotham avec lui ? De tester divers gadgets incroyables et délirants ? De combattre des super-vilains ? De mettre un costume sombre et ténébreux ?

Si cela devait arriver, je mourrais du premier coup. Je suis inexpérimentée, je n'ai jamais fait un quelconque art de combat, je ne suis pas douée en armes ou autre chose du genre… D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas non plus douée pour la mécanique, l'informatique ou la stratégie. Et je n'ai pas la déduction du plus grand détective du monde.

Il te suffit d'apprendre. D'avoir un nouveau corps. D'éprouver tes muscles et ton cerveau.

Cela prendra des années.

Moi je peux t'aider. Je peux t'offrir tout cela. En un rien de temps.

Mais pourrais-tu me rendre effrayante ? Réussir à faire éprouver de la peur à mes ennemis ? C'est cela, l'atout de Batman. Moi, je ne suscite rien, juste de l'intérêt, voire de l'amour, pour ceux qui me sont proches. Mais ceux qui me croisent dans la rue, ils ne me remarquent pas. Je fais partir des 6 milliards 999 millions de personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Batman, lui, inspire de la peur ou de l'admiration à ceux qu'ils rencontrent.

Te souviens-tu du poème que tu as écrit il y a quelques années ? "La fille de la nuit" ? Et des rôles que tu as joué au théâtre ? C'est ça ton atout.

D'écrire des poèmes ? De retenir un texte en vers ? Ce n'est pas ça qui me protégera des balles, des coups de couteau, et autre chose.

Ton atout, c'est ton imagination. Chaque idée que tu crées rivalise d'ingéniosité et d'originalité. Tu verras bientôt que c'est ce qui t'aidera le plus quand tu seras à Gotham.

Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour me plonger dans l'univers de Batman. Mais je te fais confiance. Mais il faut m'inventer un personnage.

Tu te l'es déjà choisi. Ton poème a reflété ta face cachée. Tu as révélé ton nouveau nom. À présent, je vais t'amener dans l'univers de Batman. Là-bas, les règles de ce nouveau monde te seront rapidement données.

Es-tu prête ?

Oublie ce que tu as été. Tu as choisi ton nouveau nom.

Tu es…

1

Lorsque je me réveille, la première chose que je remarque, c'est mon costume. Il épouse parfaitement la forme de mon corps, qui lui n'a pas changé d'un iota. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas aimé avoir une énorme poitrine ou des fesses trop parfaites, je déteste ce cliché de la femme bien en chair.

Le tissu, noir avec un peu de bleu foncé, est flexible, mais pas pare-balles, ça se voit au premier coup d'oeil. Par contre, le tissu est plus renforcé à la poitrine et au ventre. Petite, je dis bien petite protection utile contre les blessures mortelles. Je regarde de plus près. De minuscules crochets sont enfoncés dans les mailles. Pour grimper au mur ou pour blesser ceux qui me touchent ? À vérifier.

La combinaison remonte sur mon cou et entoure mon visage. Un masque couvre la totalité de ma figure. J'essaie de l'enlever: on dirait que quelque chose le bloque. Je le fais doucement glisser vers le haut; toujours coincé. Pas très pratique. Puis je sens une bosse derrière mon oreille. On dirait un bouton. J'appuie dessus. Rien ne se passe. OK, super…

 _Bienvenue dans l'univers de DC Comics._

C'était quoi, ça ? On aurait dit une voix dans ma tête.

 _Vous êtes à Gotham, ville sous la protection du justicier Batman. Je suis Regola, celle qui vous donnera les règles du monde dans lequel vous êtes entré._

Une sorte d'ordinateur, ou quelque chose du genre. Classe.

 _Ici, toutes les règles sont permises. Vous aurez le droit de tout faire, même de vous blesser et de mourir. Il vous sera en revanche strictement interdit de dévoiler vos origines. Si cela était le cas, votre vie vous sera ôtée pour punition._

Ça commence bien…

 _Je dois maintenant vous dévoiler les aptitudes de votre costume. Votre cagoule et votre masque sont renforcés. Il faudra une charge de 80 kg pour vous assommer. Votre masque possède des lanières insérées dans votre cagoule. Pour l'enlever, vous devrez dire "soulever le voile" en appuyant sur le bouton derrière votre oreille._

 _Les crochets insérés dans le tissu sont faits pour blesser et remplis de poison urticant. Quiconque vous portera un coup aura la peau arrachée et son membre le brûlera au bout de quelques minutes. Cependant, je vous déconseille de vous battre avant longtemps. Vous ne possédez aucune aptitude au combat, et votre corps n'est pas protégé des blessures. Les seules zones protégées sont votre thorax, votre ventre et votre dos. Trois plaques de kevlar vous protègent des coups de couteau et des balles à bout portant, mais pas du feu ou de l'acide._

 _Des ventouses sont insérées dans vos gants, vos coudes, vos genoux et vos chaussures. Vous pourrez grimper aux murs et marcher sur des surfaces glissantes, mais vous ne pourrez pas rester accrochée au plafond plus de trois minutes._

 _À présent, regardez autour de vous. Vous êtes dans un appartement de 50 mètres carré, au centre-ville de Gotham. Vous avez dans l'armoire de quoi vous vêtir, et dans les placards de quoi manger. Vous ne recevrez aucune facture, ni demande de paiement de loyer. Vous avez, dans le sac à votre droite, de l'argent, ainsi que des papiers d'identité. Vous portez toujours le même nom, mais votre vie est différente. Vous êtes à Gotham une étudiante de lettres, venue de France pour faire vos études aux États-Unis. Vous êtes inscrite à l'université générale de Gotham Central. Vous avez déjà tout le matériel demandé. La rentrée commence dans trois semaines. Vous avez donc trois semaines pour parcourir les rues de Gotham et vous familiariser avec cette ville. Une montre intelligente vous donnera en détail les plans de la ville._

 _Bonne chance !_

Minute ! Et Batman dans tout ça ?

Pas de réponse. Apparemment, je vais devoir me débrouiller pour le rencontrer. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais après tout, ça pimente un peu cette histoire, non ?

Pourtant, quand je regarde ma carte d'identité, j'ai envie de pleurer. C'est le même visage de quand j'étais plus jeune. Gros coup de blues. Ma famille me manque… Mais je les reverrai. Toute chose a une fin, et celle-ci également. J'en profiterais à fond. J'espère que l'autre les a prévenus que je "partais" pour longtemps.

J'enlève mon masque, et je l'étudie en détail. Il ressemble à une larme renversée, toute noire. Deux trous en forme de triangles pointes en bas pour les yeux, et un minuscule demi-cercle au niveau de la bouche. Pas pour manger, sauf avec une paille très fine.

Je prends la montre intelligente. Direction: la bibliothèque la plus importante de Gotham. Là-bas, je prends les livres qui m'intéresse: chimie, médecine, techniques de combats à travers le monde et l'histoire, plans détaillés de Gotham et histoire de la ville. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je prends un ou deux romans à l'eau de rose. Je me suis pris de sacrés pavés, mais, heureusement, je lis très vite. La fermeture arrive rapidement. Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien emprunter. Je ne veux pas qu'on me trouve trop louche. Pour m'inscrire, il me faudra plusieurs pièces d'identités différentes. Question de prudence. Puis, je me dirige vers un centre de fitness. Apparemment, ici, on a pas besoin d'une pièce d'identité, juste une adresse électronique. Je mets une fausse, évidemment. Je décide de payer pour dix séances. La vie est chère aux États-Unis !

Le soir va tomber. À Gotham, l'obscurité rime avec danger. Je me dépêche de rentrer. Le concierge me salue avec des yeux vides. Ambiance… Dans l'appartement, je trouve un ordinateur portable. Ça va m'aider pour mes recherches. Sur le Net, je cherche des techniques de combats qui ne nécessitent pas de force. Je trouve que certaines ressemblent beaucoup à la danse africaine, un sport que je faisais il n'y a pas si longtemps… Je prends un repas, rapide mais solide. En jouant avec une paille, je me souviens du trou dans mon masque. Et si… Ça marche ! La paille rentre bien dans le trou. Je pense aussitôt à une sarbacane. Merci, l'ami ! Je m'entraîne à prendre mon souffle et à éjecter des projectiles. Puis, je bricole une sarbacane assez longue avec des pailles collées bout à bout. Il faudra que je m'entraîne à très bien viser, et également trouver un moyen de me procurer des fléchettes.

Ensuite, je monte sur le toit. J'ai décidé de m'entraîner pour le saut en longueur, pour savoir sauter d'immeubles en immeubles. Ça va être long et difficile, mais au moins, personne ne viendra me déranger par ici.

Je me suis trompé. Il y a bien quelqu'un, seul. Debout, il semble parler. Mais à qui ? Je remarque qu'il a la main à l'oreille. On dirait qu'il a une sorte de micro, ou quelque chose du genre. Je tends l'oreille, en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer.

\- Oui… Alors il s'est encore échappé ? Rien de nouveau, on dirait. D'accord, "O", je reste vigilant, je préviens dès que je le remarque. Si je n'arrives pas à le battre, seulement. Mais non, je plaisante !

Il se retourne, et là, je me retiens de pousser un cri de surprise. Son costume est bleu et noir. Je le reconnais. C'est le premier disciple, le premier Robin, qui aujourd'hui vole de ses propres ailes. C'est Nightwing !

Son vrai nom est Dick Grayson, recueilli par Batman après l'assassinat de ses parents, artistes de cirque. C'est un vrai acrobate. Je n'aurais pas imaginé le rencontrer dès ce soir ! La personne, "O", à qui il parlait, je pense qu'il s'agit d'Oracle, la femme la plus talentueuse en informatique, Barbara Gordon, la fille du commissaire James Gordon.

Le voilà qui s'élance et saute. Quelle vitesse ! Je suis toute excitée de l'avoir vu - attends, il a dit que quelqu'un s'était échappé ? Je tremble et prie pour que ce ne soit pas le Joker. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver en face de ce clown psychopathe.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je rentre dans l'escalier, sans bouger. Ce n'est que quand je sens que je deviens ankylosée que je bouge. Durant la moitié de la nuit, je m'entraîne à sauter. À la fin, je suis à plat, et les muscles en feu. Je m'écroule sur mon lit, toute habillée.

Alors, là, bravo… Se réveiller à midi, c'était bien le dernier truc à faire. Au moins, ça me sert de leçon. Il faut que j'arrive à alterner entraînement et heures de sommeil, ou je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Comment fait Batman ? Il doit somnoler quand personne ne le voit, ou alors il s'est habitué.

Pendant 13 jours, mon programme ne change pas: bibliothèque, fitness, sarbacane et saut en longueur. Je n'ai pas vraiment gagné en muscles, mais je deviens endurante. Ma sarbacane est fragile, mais facile à remodeler et à se procurer. J'arrive à toucher des cibles à 12 mètres. Je me suis fabriqué des fléchettes, des cure-dents avec un minuscule trou. J'ai réussi à me procurer du Rohypnol, drogue illégale qui tranquillise et provoque l'amnésie et l'inhibition. Je l'ai distillé et mélangé à de l'alcool bien fort. C'est facile de se procurer de la drogue à Gotham. Je me suis déguisée, teintée les cheveux, changé la voix, me suis fait une fausse cicatrice. C'est rigolo de porter plusieurs masques. J'ai testé ma recette avec des chiens errants que j'avais capturés. J'ai d'abord eu du mal à bien enfoncer la fléchette, il fallait beaucoup de souffle. Le premier chien a ressenti les effets au bout de 13 minutes. Il s'est mis à avoir des convulsions, à être tout désorienté, puis il est mort. J'ai retravaillé la recette une dizaine, peut-être des centaines de fois, avant d'arriver à un résultat convaincant. Sur le dernier chien, j'ai mis une gamelle de viande devant lui, puis, au moment où il allait manger, j'ai soufflé. Il a d'abord arrêté de manger au bout de 5 minutes, il semblait un peu perdu. Puis, à la neuvième minute, il s'est endormi.

Ensuite, j'ai testé sur des hommes. D'abord, j'ai grimpé sur le toit de la bibliothèque, et j'ai visé les racailles qui traînaient quelquefois devant le portail. Une fois, ils avaient tenté de me voler mon sac; j'ai refusé. L'un d'eux m'a menacé. Je me suis contenté de viser sa carotide, la grosse veine dans la gorge, avec mes doigts; de quoi empêcher l'air de passer quelques secondes et de mettre H-S le sujet. Depuis, ils me laissent tranquille. Mais je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Qui dans cette ville connaît les points faibles du corps ? Beaucoup de personnes, mais très peu qui osent l'utiliser.

Je les avais donc visés. Résultats: ils se ont d'abord été déboussolés - ils ne savaient plus où ils étaient !- puis ils ont perdus conscience au bout de 9 minutes. C'était parfait.

Ce soir, c'est le grand soir. Mon premier patrouillage. Pas question de me bagarrer ou de chercher des noises à quelqu'un. Il faut juste que j'arrive à sauter sur l'immeuble voisin. J'ai garni le sol de déchets bien mous. Au moins, pas trop de risques si je tombe.

Je recule, je respire à fond, et je m'élance. La chose la plus importante, c'est d'y croire. J'y crois, j'y crois, j'y crois. Le bord du bâtiment, puis le vide. Ne pas regarder en bas. L'autre rebord. Il s'approche, j'y suis presque. Il commence à monter ?

Non…

Ma main agrippe le béton. Le choc est brutal, mon bras me tire… Je lâche, et j'essaie de bien me réceptionner. Mon corps s'abat violemment. Ça fait mal… Mais je n'ai rien de cassé. Je réessaie, et cette fois, mon pied se pose sur le rebord, mais tout juste. J'agite les bras, je sens le vide qui m'aspire, et je tombe à nouveau. Je saute une troisième fois. Ça marche ! Je me sens pousser des ailes. Je m'éloigne de mon immeuble, en notant mentalement des repères pour le chemin du retour. Comme je me sens bien ! Je cours, enivrée.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour ton message, THEJOY69, mais je n'aurais pas pensé à mettre de l'humour dans ma fanfic. Pourquoi pas ? À voir pour les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Lâchez-moi !

J'ai failli tomber. Ce cri m'a déconcentré. Je regarde en bas. Une femme est en train de se faire agresser. Cas classique. Il doit y en avoir des dizaines en ce moment. J'étudie l'agresseur: musclé, pas un mastodonte, mais il faut éviter le combat de près. Je lance trois fléchettes, deux atteignent leur cible. Il détourne la tête et se gratte la nuque. Il ne fait qu'enfoncer les piques plus profondément. Maintenant, il faut l'occuper jusqu'à ce que la drogue fasse son effet. Je m'accroche au mur, et je descends, tête en bas, en restant assez loin de sa portée, je ressemble à Spider-Man ! Hé on est chez DC là ! Il ne m'a pas remarquée; je me souviens d'un poème qui m'avait beaucoup plu :

 _Ce soir-là j'avais lu fort longtemps quelque auteur.  
Il était bien minuit, et tout à coup j'eus peur._

Il lève les yeux, étonné. Normal, quand on voit quelqu'un suspendu à un mur en train de dire un poème. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir: ses yeux se voilent. Ça commence.

 _Peur de quoi ? je ne sais, mais une peur horrible._

 _Je compris, haletant et frissonnant d'effroi,  
Qu'il allait se passer une chose terrible…_

Il lâche la femme, titube, et me regarde comme si j'étais un martien. Je descends plus bas, tout en continuant de poèmer:

 _Alors il me sembla sentir derrière moi_

 _Quelqu'un qui se tenait debout, dont la figure  
Riait d'un rire atroce, immobile et nerveux :  
Et je n'entendais rien, cependant. O torture !_

 _Sentir qu'il se baissait à toucher mes cheveux,  
Et qu'il allait poser sa main sur mon épaule,  
Et que j'allais mourir au bruit de sa parole !…_

Il ouvre la bouche. Pour parler ou pour hurler ? Sa voix s'éteint au moment où elle atteint sa gorge. Ça y est presque, mais je suis lancée.

 _Il se penchait toujours vers moi, toujours plus près ;  
Et moi, pour mon salut éternel, je n'aurais  
Ni fait un mouvement ni détourné la tête…  
Ainsi que des oiseaux battus par la tempête,  
Mes pensers tournoyaient comme affolés d'horreur.  
Une sueur de mort me glaçait chaque membre,  
Et je n'entendais pas d'autre bruit dans ma chambre  
Que celui de mes dents qui claquaient de terreur._

Il est presque K-O. Je me décolle du mur et je tombe brusquement sur lui. Il chute lourdement, et tente de se relever. Je le laisse, et le contourne. Il est plus lent qu'un escargot. Je m'accroche à son torse avec mes jambes, enroule mes bras autour de son cou.

 _Un craquement se fit soudain ; fou d'épouvante,  
Ayant poussé le plus terrible hurlement  
Qui soit jamais sorti de poitrine vivante,  
Je tombai sur le dos, roide et sans mouvement._

Je l'étouffes, assez pour le faire s'évanouir. Je me tourne vers la femme. Elle tremble. Si elle savait le sourire que j'affiche sous mon masque !

\- _Terreur_ , Guy de Maupassant.

Je n'attends pas de réponse. Je grimpe, puis je me remets à courir de toit en toit.

Lorsque je me réveille, je me sens mal. J'essaie de me lever ; une nausée me tombe dessus. Je cours aux toilettes, juste à temps pour relâcher le peu que contenait mon estomac. Mes tempes vibrent, mon crâne est lourd. Je me remémore tout ce que j'ai fait hier, qui aurait pu me rendre malade. Je rembobine le film de mes souvenirs. Et là, je me souviens de mon escapade nocturne. La nausée revient, encore plus violente. Et la vérité m'explose à la figure.

La fille. Hier soir. Celle qui courait sur les toits et qui a agressé un agresseur. La poétesse, fier d'avoir empoisonné un homme.

Ce n'était pas moi.

Ce n'était pas moi ! Je n'aurais jamais osé faire preuve de tant de… de… De quoi, d'ailleurs ? On aurait dit qu'une autre personne parlait à ma place. Quelqu'un qui n'avait peur de rien, qui s'amusait de la peur des autres. Pourtant, ce quelqu'un, je le connais. J'ai imaginé ce personnage, orgueilleux, narquois. J'ai forgé cette personnalité dans un coin de ma tête, à l'ombre, comme le personnage d'un roman en attente d'être écrit.

Mais là, il s'est réveillé, manifesté. Je ne dirais pas qu'il a pris le contrôle de mon corps… Plutôt qu'il influençait mes actes. J'étais libre, j'étais toujours moi. C'est moi qui ait fait les poèmes, mais à l'image de ce personnage.

Est-ce que je suis folle ? Est-ce que je suis schizophrène ?

Je vomis à nouveau. Non, c'est faux ! Je ne suis pas folle, mon esprit est sain ! Je prends mon costume et l'enfile. Est-ce qu'il m'influence ? Est-ce que l'autre me contrôle l'esprit quand je le mets ?

Je deviens parano, là…

Je me poste devant le miroir. J'attends. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. Rien ne se passe. Je n'ai pas une subite envie de faire des poèmes, ni de faire la chasse aux malfrats. Peut-être que la nuit influence aussi.

Je passe ma journée, ordinaire, normale. Demain, je rentre à l'université, alors pas de promenade au clair de lune. Ce soir, je filerai au lit. Mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie de voir si la nuit me donne envie de sortir. Je mets de nouveau mon costume, et je vais sur le toit. Je n'ai pas d'envie bizarre. J'ai juste un peu de culpabilité. À l'heure qu'il est, plusieurs personnes doivent être victimes d'agressions ou d'autre chose… Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Je retourne me coucher.

Mais je suis incapable de dormir. J'ai honte. Je dois aider ! C'est bien pour ça que je suis venue, non ? Au bout d'une attente qui me paraît interminable, j'arrache les couvertures, je me passe un peu d'eau glacée sur le visage, et je me prépare. À nouveau, je suis sur le toit. Je cours, je bondis, et je me mets à parcourir la ville par le haut. Et cette fois, je regarde bien en bas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we are ! Je ne l'ai peut-être pas dit avant, mais cette histoire est un gros délire. Alors attention, ça va faire mal !_

* * *

2

Les étudiants ont accueilli avec joie la nouvelle petite Française. Elle est très mignonne, à part des cernes sous les yeux. Certains ricanent en pensant que c'est parce qu'elle passe des nuits blanches à lire des classiques français. Mais c'est bien pour ça qu'elle est là, non ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Gotham est la pire ville des États-Unis où on peut habiter. Elle va se faire broyer, au moindre faux pas elle se fera engloutir.

\- Ouah, c'est une vraie tête ! Elle a passé sa vie dans une bibliothèque ou quoi ? Elle s'y connaît bien en poésie, elle vient de s'inscrire à l'atelier théâtre. On se met avec elle ?

C'est une vraie pile. La mangeuse de grenouille sautille de partout, drôle et attachante, elle arrive parfaitement à imiter les autres et à jouer tous les registres. Et vous riez, vous vous liez d'amitié avec elle. Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte que ce n'est qu'un masque ? C'est souvent le seul moyen de s'en sortir dans cette cité, mais là elle pourrait aller trop loin.

\- Sur Batman ! Moi, je propose sur Batman !

Je me rassoies aussitôt, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Quelques gloussements fusent, mais les regards qu'on me lance m'évitent de culpabiliser.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? propose un garçon. Je veux bien flanquer des baffes à quelques élèves sur scène !

\- Et puis quoi encore ? dit une fille d'un ton acerbe. Batman, c'est un facho, ça se fait pas de tabasser des gens, aucun respect pour les droits civiques !

\- Pff ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, y s'occupe que des criminels, envoie une fille affalée sur sa chaise.

\- S'il n'était pas là, les « super-méchants » n'auraient pas été attirés à Gotham !

\- J'pourrais faire Robin ?

\- Oui mais Batman il a la classe.

\- Ouais, et Catwoman elle est bonne !

\- Obsédé !

\- Robin, haha, son costume est débile !

\- Tu riras moins quand le Joker t'aura buté.

\- Je trouve que Gotham va mieux depuis que Batman est là…

\- Ça risque pas d'être dur d'imiter leurs vêtements ?

\- Je vous préviens, moi je joue pas les psychopathes !

\- Si tu prenais le Globe comme rôle, ça t'irait bien.

\- Hé ! C'est pas sympa !

\- Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'une petite française a proposé ça comme thème, alors qu'ils n'ont pas de super-héros là-bas.

\- C'est moi ou il y avait un sous-entendu ?

\- ON SE CALME !

Le prof de théâtre a dû crier pour faire taire le débat qui risquait d'aller bien loin.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous disputer, mais pour créer un petit spectacle pour Noël ! Rappelez-vous, vous allez faire deux équipes, avec chacune un thème différent. Si Batman ne plaît pas à certains, ils ne joueront pas et choisiront autre chose, pas besoin de se lancer des piques ! Ceux qui sont pour, vous pouvez rejoindre notre petite fan.

Je baisse la tête, gênée, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'entendre beaucoup de raclements de chaises. Un rapide coup d'œil me permet de voir que les trois quarts des étudiants se sont regroupés autour de moi. Les rares résistants tournent la tête d'un air boudeur. On lance en l'air plusieurs idées de scénarios, aucune ne retient l'attention. Finalement, on décide d'écrire chacun un scénario chez soi. On les apportera la semaine prochaine, on choisira notre préféré et on le modifiera si besoin.

De retour à mon appartement, un plan se dessine lentement dans ma tête. Et si j'utilisais cette pièce… pour rencontrer Batman ? Aussitôt j'attrape plusieurs feuilles de papier et je commence à griffonner.

* * *

 _Frères humains, qui après nous vivez,_

 _N'ayez contre nous les cœurs endurcis,_

 _Car si pitié de nous pauvres avez,_

 _Dieu en aura plus tôt de vous mercis._

Une corde qui se tend, un cou qui se rompt.

 _Vous nous voyez attachés, cinq, six :_

 _Quant à la chair que trop avons nourrie,_

 _Elle est piéça dévorée et pourri,_

 _Et nous, les os, devenons cendres et poudre._

Un second corps qui tombe, un second craquement funeste.

\- Croyez-vous que Batman viendra ?

\- Il le doit. Il est déjà en retard. S'il ne se dépêche pas, un autre mourra.

Une fille, un sac noir sur la tête, est poussé sur l'échafaud. Elle a beau se débattre, ses bourreaux sont forts. Même si elle n'avait pas ce sac, elle ne pourrait même pas inscrire leur visage dans sa mémoire : tous sont vêtus d'un costard noir identique, un masque bleu indigo en forme de tête d'oiseau sur leur figure. Les corbeaux lui passent le nœud coulant autour de la gorge.

 _De notre mal personne ne s'en rie_

 _Mais priez Dieu que tous nous veuille absoudre !_

La trappe s'ouvre, avale la jeune fille… qui s'écrase au sol. La corde a été tranchée un batarang est fiché dans le bois de la potence.

Le voilà. Une capsule de fumée explose, obscurcissant nos yeux.

\- C'était pas dans le texte, ça !

\- Jones, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Une ombre noire s'écrase sur la scène et un petit cri de terreur traverse toutes les gorges. L'ombre se penche vers la jeune fille voyant qu'elle est indemne, la créature se tourne vers nous. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit une fusillade éclate, les rideaux se font trouer et nous avons tout juste le temps de plonger derrière la potence, seul obstacle aux balles qui fusent de l'entrée. La porte a été enfoncée, plusieurs hommes armés ont la scène dans leur viseur, et au milieu s'en tient un autre, vêtu d'un costume blanc dont la moitié est brûlée, à l'image de son visage. Il tient dans sa main une pièce qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts.

Pile ou Face.

Génial ! Il a répondu à l'invitation !

* * *

Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? J'essaie de me calmer, puis j'analyse la situation. Donc : on a un justicier déguisé en chauve-souris, un fou obsédé par le chiffre deux et le hasard, et une trentaine de mitraillettes braqués sur nous ! Je me souviens soudain que j'avais emporté mon costume – précaution qui va sûrement se révéler utile. Mais au moment où je m'apprête à partir, j'entends soudain une conversation qui me stoppe dans ma trajectoire :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Harvey ?

\- C'est Pile ou Face ! aboie le super-vilain. J'ai reçu une invitation, mentionnant un spectacle où TU étais la vedette. Je me suis dit que c'était un coup du Joker, et tu sais que je n'aime pas ses plans foireux, mais quand j'ai eu confirmation que ce n'était pas lui, j'ai laissé le hasard décider. Après tout, c'était le parfait moyen de t'éliminer.

\- Qui t'as envoyé cette… invitation ?

Pour toute réponse, l'ex-procureur général de Gotham lance la pièce en l'air. Là d'où je suis, je n'arrive pas à voir de quel côté elle tombe. Le bon, puisqu'il annonce :

\- Une jeune fille, masquée en noir et habillée en noir. Et elle m'a sorti un joli poème en guise d'explication.

WHAT THE F**K ?!

\- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Les coups de feu explosent. Le chevalier noir n'a pas à essuyer les balles, parce que c'est nous qui sommes pris pour cibles ! Batman se hisse sur les fondations en métal de la scène et tente de les désarmer à l'aide de ses batarangs, mais apparemment il ne sait pas comment nous tirer de là ! Le bois ne va pas tenir très longtemps, il me faut une idée, vite ! Je prends un des nombreux mannequins que nous utilisions pour la scène de pendaison, et j'ordonne à un des élèves d'enlever son costume. Il hésite mais obéit devant mon ton pressant. J'enfile les vêtements sur le mannequin, je fais pareil avec un deuxième, puis un troisième. Une balle fuse, traverse le bois et vient se ficher tout près de ma tête. Je me dépêche de les pousser derrière les rideaux. Croyant que nous sommes en train de nous enfuir, ils se mettent à trouer le tissu. Je prends une capsule de faux sang que nous avions acheté pour les répétitions, et j'arrose abondamment l'endroit où sont tombés les mannequins. Nous croyant morts, les assaillants se tournent vers Batman, qui, après un signe du pouce de ma part, peut maintenant commencer la baston.

* * *

 _La bataille s'annonce rude ! Plan improvisé mais réussi, mais comment va t-elle faire pour aider Batman ? Et quelle est cette histoire avec Harvey Dent ? Histoire tordue à l'horizon !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Petit topo rapide sur le rythme de parution, j'essaierai de poster une fois par semaine, le mercredi ou le samedi, sauf si j'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration, là ça va j'ai encore deux chapitres d'avance._

 _Avant de commencer, je voudrais faire un peu de pub pour un artiste youtubeur,_ MysteryBen27, _qui fait une très belle série:_ Mystery Skulls Animated. _Donc je vous propose de taper ça dans youtube, c'est très beau à voir, un monde coloré et original, la première vidéo s'appelle_ Ghost _et la deuxième_ Freaking Out _. On a un peu du mal à comprendre au début, moi compris, du coup demandez-moi si vous avez des questions, je me suis bien renseigné. Et j'attends aussi vos questions et spéculations sur Batman ! Alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mes camarades ne me remarquent pas me diriger dans les coulisses, où je trouve Jones, assommé. Qui lui a fait ça ? J'enfile ma tenue, puis je me rends compte que, si la fille dont parle Pile ou Face est bien ce que je pense, on va croire que je suis de son côté ! Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'attrape une bombonne de peinture, enlève mon masque et l'asperge copieusement. Je n'ai pas vérifié la couleur, il est entièrement blanc maintenant ! Pas très discret… Il ressemble toujours un peu à l'ancien, alors je prends mon canif – je ne pensais pas l'utiliser pour ça… Et je découpe les deux triangles en forme d'ovales. On dirait le masque de Scream, en un peu plus discret et surtout beaucoup moins ridicule. Je sors, ma sarbacane en main.

Mon passage au vestiaire n'ayant duré que quelques minutes, la situation n'a pas vraiment évolué. Sauf que Batman a l'air un peu débordé, seul contre trente ! Le premier à neutraliser, obligatoirement, c'est Pile ou Face. Où dois-je tirer sans me faire remarquer ? La scène ? Trop loin ! Les bancs ? Je ne serai pas assez cachée ! Alors… La loge ! Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, et me voilà accroupie derrière le balcon.

Pendant un instant je n'entends plus rien, les fusillades s'arrêtent, les gémissements et les craquements d'os brisés se taisent. Je suis au milieu du silence, avec cette phrase de Regola, suspendue au-dessus de moi.

 _Vous aurez le droit de tout faire, même de vous blesser et de mourir._

Ce n'est pas mon monde. Je ne lui appartiens pas. C'est pour ça que je redouble d'efforts. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas dans ce rêve transformé en cauchemar.

Je me redresse, surplombant discrètement la scène d'action. Pile ou Face reste en retrait, à observer la bataille. Plusieurs hommes sont à terre, mais ils sont encore trop nombreux à être debout. Je vise, rate deux fois ma cible, avant de loger une fléchette dans sa joue. Oh, non ! Il se tourne vers moi, est-ce qu'il m'a remarquée ? Et m***e, il se dirige vers la loge ! Sans réfléchir, je me cache derrière un rideau et je guette l'entrée. Pourquoi j'ai une subite envie de jouer à la corrida là ? Une idée (dangereuse) germe dans mon cerveau. J'arrache le rideau, puis j'attends qu'un canon de pistolet pointe. Lorsqu'il apparaît, je jette le lourd tissu vers la figure défigurée (c'est pas le moment pour les jeux de mots pourris !). Il tire à l'aveugle, bascule en arrière sous le poids du coton. Je saute vers lui avant qu'il ne tombe à terre, tord le poignet pour lui arracher son arme que je jette hors du balcon, avant d'appuyer de toutes mes forces sur le tissu pour l'étouffer. En se débattant, il véhicule plus rapidement la drogue dans son sang. Déjà, je le sens qui faiblit. Mais je ne peux pas attendre 9 minutes ! Je lui comprime les poignets, avant de lui donner un coup de boule, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Même si j'ai un masque, ça fait mal ! Lorsqu'il ne bouge plus, je l'enveloppe comme une grosse saucisse et le traîne dans les escaliers. Mais je cède sous son poids et on dégringole les marches. J'atterris à côté de son visage brûlé – charmant…

En voyant leur chef à terre, et surtout en me voyant, les voyous restants hésitent. Je tiens devant moi le corps du malfrat pour les dissuader de tirer. Leur hésitation est fatale, puisque Batman en profite pour finir le travail. Je reçois un coup dans les côtes c'est pas vrai, il s'est réveillé !

\- Deux flingues, idiote !

Au moment où il sort son pistolet, je fais la seule option qu'il me reste à faire.

Je remercie la nature d'avoir donné aux hommes un point faible que les femmes n'ont pas et sur lequel elles seront toujours dominantes.

Je lui mets un grand coup dans les… euh… dans l'entrejambe, et c'est là que je me rappelle que j'avais également une protection, identique à celle que j'ai devant la poitrine, sur mes tibias. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place… Alors qu'il se tord de douleur, Batman lui attrape violemment les poignets et lui passe les menottes. Puis il se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux bleus me scrutent et je ne peux rien y trouver. Quel Batman j'ai en face de moi ? Le froid des jeux vidéos ? Le réaliste de Nolan ou le burlesque de Burton ? L'humain de Frank Miller ? Peut-être un mélange de tout cela.

\- Merci.

Il semble étonné.

\- Pourquoi me remercier ?

\- Pour nous avoir protégé.

\- Je ne pense pas que la fausse modestie soit une bonne façon d'aborder les choses. Ne t'attends à ce que je te félicite pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais. Mes camarades ont failli mourir, j'ai foncé tête baissée dans le danger, j'ai frôlé la mort en affrontant ce… dingue ! Alors non, je n'attends pas des félicitations !

J'ai l'impression que je vais craquer. Je me retiens de trembler.

\- J'ai eu peur… si peur… Et je n'ai pas compris comment vous avez fait pour venir ici !

\- J'ai moi-même reçu une « invitation ». Elle m'avertissait que si je ne venais pas, des élèves allaient mourir pendus.

Bon, ça c'était mon idée pour faire venir Batman. Mais les pendus étaient des faux et je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin.

\- Ce qui est étrange, c'est que Harvey a parlé d'une poétesse masquée, et quand je suis arrivé quelqu'un était en train de déclamer un poème… De plus ton costume ressemble beaucoup à sa description…

\- Stop ! Je vous vois venir ! Vous croyez que j'aurais été assez folle pour inviter un tueur ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ?

Un petit bruit m'interrompt. Pile ou Face qui rit ?

\- Elle m'avait bien dit que tu m'embêterais… Peut-être qu'elle lit dans l'avenir ?

\- De qui est-ce que vous parlez ? je lui demande, anxieuse.

\- Hum… Si tu pouvais me libérer les mains et me passer ma pièce, je pourrai…

Avec rage, j'empoigne la pièce argentée et je la lance en l'air. Elle fait plusieurs tours avant de rouler dans le sol, dans un silence qui va me rendre dingue. Avec un petit tintement, elle tombe sur le côté propre.

\- Tu as de la chance. Une certaine _Ombre_ m'a demandé de transmettre ses salutations à Batman et à sa chère… sœur.

Quoi ? Quoi !? QUOI !? Mais comment… pourquoi… elle…

J'ai envie de vomir. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée ? Si c'était vraiment elle, comment aurait-elle pu venir ici ? C'est l'autre qui lui a donné un costume ?

Mon masque m'empêche d'afficher mes émotions, mais Batman remarque bien sa détresse. Lorsque je me mets à avoir des convulsions, il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, à mon grand étonnement.

\- Calme-toi. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi et de te reposer. Lorsque tu auras tiré tout ça au clair, ou au moins remis tes idées en place, viens me voir sur le toit du commissariat, à côté du bat-signal, nous aurons une petite conversation.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça sonne comme un ordre…

\- C'est le cas. Je ne sais pas ce que toi et ta sœur êtes venues faire dans cette ville, mais cela me concerne si cette histoire met en danger des innocents.

\- Bien sûr… Je serai là-bas demain soir. Promis.

Il ne répond pas et disparaît, non sans avoir appelé les policiers. Quant à moi, j'arrache mon costume et je rejoins mes camarades, cachés dans les coulisses, qui, heureusement, n'ont pas remarqué mon absence. Lorsque les policiers arriveront, je suis sûre qu'ils me trouveront en larmes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis VRAIMENT en panne d'inspiration en ce moment, désolé. Je vais essayer d'écrire un ou deux chapitres avant de poster à nouveau. La muse de la créativité m'a abandonné :( Je vais te traquer moi, tu vas voir !_

* * *

3

J'éclate de rire, le rire excité d'un gosse à qui on vient de donner un cadeau fabuleux. Une rencontre avec Batman ! Enfin ! Il ne m'aura fallu que quelques semaines pour obtenir ce rendez-vous. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'amuser de la détresse de ma « sœur ». Je suis l'ombre, tu es la lumière, et ces deux éléments sont indissociables, n'est-ce pas ? Dois-je lui dévoiler ce que je suis ? Non, j'ai encore envie de jouer avec elle. On va faire une jolie petite histoire bien tordue, on va voir jusqu'où ça ira. Tu m'aideras, hein, l'autre ? Je suis prête à jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout. La vie n'est qu'un immense théâtre après tout.

* * *

Ça fait combien de temps que j'attends sur ce toit, à grelotter sous la pluie ? Je lui avais dit pour le lendemain, et bien sûr la météo en rajoute ! Comme si je n'étais pas assez crevée… La scène de la fusillade n'a pas eu de mauvaise suite, j'ai juste demandé à ce qu'on ne joue pas ma pièce. Mais personne ne considère que cet événement soit de ma faute. Un peu quand même…

\- Mademoiselle.

C'est drôle, je n'arrive pas à sursauter alors que c'est plutôt son truc d'apparaître sans prévenir.

\- Bonsoir… Je sais que vous n'aimez pas attendre, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

Ses yeux me montrent qu'il est patient. Puis il fixe mon masque.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu d'abord expliquer ton costume et ta présence à Gotham. C'est la ville la plus dangereuse des Etats-Unis pour qui n'est pas bien loti, et je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ton cas.

\- Non, c'est vrai que ma famille a un peu de moyens, mais… Autant être franche, c'est parce que je voulais vous voir que je suis ici. Je sais que c'est puéril, mais j'avais envie de combattre le crime à vos côtés, d'être une héroïne sans pouvoirs, comme vous. J'ai toujours été très maladroite, je ne faisais jamais correctement le travail qu'on me donnait et j'avais l'impression d'être un boulet, alors je me suis dit que… que là, je pourrais faire quelque chose d'utile. Mais comment je peux sauver une ville alors que je ne peux même pas faire des tâches toutes simples ? Je me rends compte que je viens de mettre le pied dans quelque chose qui n'est pas pour moi et… j'ai honte d'avoir été aussi naïve. Je pense qu'après notre discussion, j'irai brûler ça, purement et simplement.

J'agite mes mains devant moi pour souligner mes propos. Je me retiens de pousser un petit cri quand je reçois une décharge électrique. D'où est-ce qu'elle venait ? Le chevalier noir n'a rien aperçu et se contente de rester silencieux. Je sais qu'il est en train d'évaluer ma réponse, mais franchement ça me stresse qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche, au moins pour me dire que j'ai tort ou raison.

\- Et ta sœur ? Quel est son rapport dans ta venue à Gotham ?

\- C'est une histoire très… tordue. Mais je suppose que vous avez vécu beaucoup de bizarreries, alors je ne pense pas que celle-ci sortira du lot.

« Ma mère était une généticienne française très douée. Mais on ne lui jamais accordée la chance d'entrer dans les hautes sphères ou que son travail soit reconnu. Elle faisait la plupart du temps ses expériences chez elle. Après une énième tentative infructueuse de se faire embaucher, elle a mis toute sa rage dans un projet… interdit. Elle était enceinte à l'époque. Et moi, dans son ventre, je ne pouvais pas me rendre compte de l'horreur qu'elle allait commettre. Quand je suis née, elle a récolté quelques-unes de mes cellules. Elle les a fait fécondés et implantés dans les ovaires d'une de ses amies, sous le couvert d'une fécondation in vitro. Et mon double est né…

« J'ai l'impression de porter une faute que je n'ai pas commise. Un autre moi-même existe dans ce monde, et cette idée me révulse… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense intérieurement, mais elle a toujours affiché un caractère contraire au mien, assez ambigu. Rebelle, manipulatrice, à la fois méchante et gentille, curieuse et dangereuse, le seul point commun que nous partagions était notre passion pour la littérature. Je croyais que c'était juste un hasard que nous nous ressemblions autant, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur les notes de ma mère. Je ne lui ai rien révélé, mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment pardonné. Je vis maintenant avec ce poids sur la conscience. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est venue faire ici.

* * *

Un seul mot. Pathétique. Comme si ramener toutes les fautes sur toi allait te laver de toutes tes erreurs. Où s'arrête la vérité, où commence le mensonge ? Il t'a crue, c'est déjà ça. Vu comme tu avais joliment romancé… Mais arrête de faire celle qui culpabilise, quel mal y a t-il à tenter de se trouver un objectif, même dans un univers qui n'est pas le nôtre ? Je ne pense pas que tu vas ranger ton costume, sœurette. L'autre n'est pas trop d'accord, et moi j'ai encore envie de jouer ! Je vais te forcer à sortir de ton trou. Je vais éviter de mêler des « innocents », mais on ne peut pas prédire l'avenir… Au fait, cela m'a plu que tu rentres dans mon jeu quand il t'a demandé ton nom, te faire surnommer _Lumière_ montre que nous sommes des… némésis, pas vrai ? Il est temps de sortir nos pions. Jusqu'où seras-tu capable d'aller ? Laquelle de nous basculera la première dans la folie ?

Au fait, je trouve ça drôle que la première nuit ne t'ait pas mit la puce à l'oreille. Si tout ce que tu avais dit serait vrai, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a une petite incohérence ?

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

Je t'entends, Damien, mes oreilles portent loin. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton père m'a menée ici. Je sais que je suis dans la Bat-cave, sous le manoir Wayne. Oui, je sais l'identité de ton père, mais je n'ai rien révélé. J'ai décidé d'entrer dans le jeu de ma sœur, même si ça ne me plaît pas.

Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. Regola n'a donné aucun signe, l'autre non plus. J'ai attendu, jusqu'à ce que ça explose. Des voyous de gangs assommés à coups de tubes en acier, les os en miettes. Des entrepôts réduits en cendres. Une des plus grosses banques de Gotham dévalisée, son contenu disparu. Et des petits poèmes, éparpillés par-ci par-là.

À quoi tu joues, bon sang ?

Tu voulais que je me manifeste, me voilà. On va encore chercher à se défier ? C'est digne des chamailleries de gosses. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ces coups-là, je ne sais pas si les gens de ce monde existent, mais s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, nous serons toutes les deux responsables.

Si tu savais comme je te déteste. Toujours à te moquer, à défier la planète entière, qui doit s'intéresser à toi parce que tu n'étais même pas sensée naître. Tu dois disparaître.

Parce qu'il a senti que tu devenais un danger et que tu ne t'arrêterais que lorsque je me serais mesurée à toi, Batman m'a amené ici. Il est facile de deviner ce qu'il me fait faire : j'apprends à me battre, mes muscles sont en feu. J'apprends à tirer, mes yeux se fatiguent. J'apprends la chimie, la criminologie, les gestes de premier secours, mon cerveau implose. Et surtout, il exploite ma réactivité, puisque c'est ça qu'il a noté lors de l'assaut du théâtre. En utilisant ce qui m'entoure, j'arrive à sortir sans trop de dégâts des situations auxquelles il me confronte. Me débarrasser d'un ennemi imposant, par exemple en l'empêtrant dans des câbles, jouer la discrétion et utiliser des subterfuges, comme utiliser un magnétophone pour tromper ma position, tirer parti du terrain, en étant en hauteur et lançant des débris sur ceux qui sont en bas, c'est ce que j'arrive le mieux à faire. Je serai bientôt prête à accompagner Batman vers ton prochain délit. Même s'il ne me fait pas confiance.

Je n'aime pas la façon dont Damien me regarde. Nous sommes complètement opposés. Impulsif, nerveux, violent, l'enfant de la fille de l'immortel et de la chauve-souris justicière veut à tout prix montrer qu'il est digne de son père, et moi, l'étrangère, je n'ai pas ma place ici, c'est ça ? Je ne cherche pas à me faire bien voir je suis contente que ton paternel m'aide, mais je n'attends rien en retour.

Alors arrête de me lancer des couteaux avec tes yeux parce que là j'en ai marre !

* * *

 _Demain sera un jour sans lendemain,_

 _Où l'amour et la haine s'entrelacent._

 _Le sang coulera à flot sur les chemins._

 _Les derniers arbres s'abreuvent de sang._

 _Le soleil ayant disparu le matin._

 _Les derniers survivants sont glacés…_

 _Les Animaux couraient dans tous les endroits,_

 _Les Oiseaux sont les premiers à partir,_

 _Ne croyant plus en ce noir avenir,_

 _Ni en cette race d'humains maladroits,_

 _Qui ont creusé leurs tombes selon leurs désirs._

 _Cette terre fût dévastée selon leurs droits._

 _Des humains voulant se sauver par mer,_

 _Ils sont vite refoulés par d'énormes vagues,_

 _Qui leur disent « Vous mourrez sur votre terre »._

 _Oh mon Dieu « Pourquoi transpercés par une dague »,_

 _Pour être reconnaissable aux Enfers._

 _Les gens criaient, pleuraient, cherchaient leurs bagues._

 _La terre fût submergée d'eau en un clin d'œil,_

 _Comme si toute la terre fût habillée d'un linceul_.

Harley m'applaudit.

\- T'en as une autre, dis ? T'en as une autre ?

\- Mesdemoiselles, j'aimerais que vous ne perdiez pas votre temps. Nos invités vont bientôt arriver.

J'acquiesce en silence et attrape une caisse. Mon arlequin excité se glisse à côté de moi.

\- Ton plan est génial, vraiment je l'adore, et Monsieur J également ! On va en faire de la pâtée, de ce vilain Batou !

Je ne réponds pas. Je garde ma salive pour tout à l'heure, je vais en avoir besoin. Maintenant nous ne pouvons plus reculer, Lumière. Le jeu a commencé.


End file.
